


Diamond Sunbursts and Marble Halls

by Katia11



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katia11/pseuds/Katia11
Summary: The air grew charged, sparking with some unseen force like glittering threads, and her breath caught in her throat.(a collection of shirbert things I write)





	1. Chapter 1

He should look away, but he cannot.

Her sky blue dress hugs her waist,

and floats around her ankles as she dances in time with the music.

Her hair is starting to fall from its elaborate style.

Each strand seems to burn with golden embers,

as though the sun itself was caught up in her.

There are white flowers woven into a crown at her head,

and he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

At that moment, he is confident that she would shame Persephone herself.

She pauses to fix Diana’s veil.

Her eyes are so soft and warm,

filled with such love that it steals his breath away.

Did she know every day he fell deeper in love with her?

He ached for her,

he would give her anything if she asked.

He longs to make her laugh and wipe away her tears.

To hold her,

and run his fingers through her hair.

He is utterly and entirely under her spell,

but he does not care.

He should look away, but he cannot.


	2. Welcoming

She finds herself taking out the dictionary more than she would care to admit.

Of course, it’s because she’s studying so she can beat him ‘fair and square.’

No other reason.

No other reason at all.

It wasn’t because she enjoyed seeing his now quite familiar handwriting. Neither was it because this little present made her think of that moment standing in front of the tree when they had both blown out the same candle.

His eyes had been so… Soft wasn’t quite the right word. Warm? No, that didn’t do it justice either.

_Welcoming._

Like a warm fire, or a quilt wrapped around her shoulders on a cold day. Like a hug from Matthew or a smile from Marilla. As the moment lengthened, the air grew charged, sparking with some unseen force like glittering threads, and her breath caught in her throat.

She shakes her head and puts the book back in the drawer where she’s been keeping it. She looks at it for just one more moment, then she closes the drawer, and it vanishes from sight.

But the memory of his warm breath on her face still echoes inside of her like a thrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place at the end of 2:6


	3. Chapter 3

He hadn’t meant it to happen.

But as she danced,

her hair glittered like fire and gold against the black sky.

Her eyes were alive with joy,

and a broad smile lit up her face.

She was an enchantress calling to him,

beckoning him.

It had been too much.

His heart couldn’t take it anymore.

So, he asked her to give him a reason to stay.

But she had not.

Her nonsensical words still echo in his ears.

Her expression had been so fierce,

almost hurt even.

She’d nearly been shouting at him.

How had he been stupid enough to think she felt something for him?

He’d nearly even said I love you.

Bile burns in his throat,

and he vomits all over the dark road.

He straightens and wipes his eyes.

Then he runs the rest of the way home.

He hears Bash singing a lullaby to Dellie.

Gilbert tiptoes into his bedroom and locks the door tightly behind him.

But the image of Anne dancing in front of the fire is still in his mind.

It stabs him like a sword through the heart.

He hangs his head in his hands and softly cries.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. most of these are just different scenarios I picture and are not related to each other!
> 
> If you want-you can find me on tumblr at katia-dreamer


End file.
